Forbidden Love of The Gods
by KaylaMyshelle
Summary: They were star-crossed lovers. Sasuke, God of Sexual Desire and Son of Aphrodite, and Sakura, Goddess of Temptation and Daughter of Hades. Their parents don't hate one another but, they refuse to allow their children to be together but, no one said love was easy.


**Forbidden Love of The Gods.**

**A.N. - Before I begin, let me say I was inspired by Lady Gaga's song: "G.U.Y." also I have Dark Sasu-cakes here to disclaim for me.**

**Dark: Hn... Don't call me Sasu-cakes =_=**

**Me: Just disclaim for me... /.\ **

**Dark: Fine, KaylaMyshelle doesn't own Naruto, Kishi-sama does. Nor does she own the song: "G.U.Y." **

***Copyright People slowly back away into the darkness growling***

**Me: ... Anyways... On with show!**

_**Prologue.**_

_"How can you be so damn selfish, Hades?!" Aphrodite yelled while glaring at him. "I don't know what's so wrong with taking the life of some human?" Hades murmured while gazing at Aphrodite with a blank expression. "Hiro wasn't just __**some human! **__I loved him, you asshole!" Aphrodite screamed at Hades glaring at him. "Big deal, he's just a human..." Hades smoothly said, not caring that Aphrodite could kill him this very moment. "Fuck you, Hiro wasn't just some human! What we had was something I will always cherish. This is why, no matter what you will never understand what it feels like to love someone, you sadistic prick!" Aphrodite spat out at Hades, thinking of ways to end his terror. "Aphrodite, you seem to forget I have a wife remember?" Hades stated with a cruel smirk on his face. "__**Wife?! **__Last time, I checked you __**forced **__her to marry you! That isn't love, Hades!" Aphrodite shouted at him while sending him death glares. "Actually, it is if there is a baby on the way." Hades said while a sinister smirk was plastered on his face. "If it's your child I already know, they'll be sadistic like you! Hopefully, they end up like your wife!" Aphrodite shouted as she walked back to her palace with nothing but, a broken heart and a demigod growing in her womb._

* * *

**Chapter One.**

**Aphrodite's P.O.V.**

After my argument with Hades, I tried my best to keep avoiding him as much as possible; So far, it had been pretty easy I only talked to his wife but, I refused to speak with him at all costs. Time had passed and as it passed I began noticing that my body was changing, this worried me, so I decided to visit Artemis to see if anything was wrong. I met up with Artemis and I informed her of how I had been noticing that my body was beginning to change and by her facial expression, I don't think it was normal. "Dite, I am gonna check something; if it's not what I think then, it may just be your ability." Artemis told me, making sure I was fine with it. I nodded my head in agreement and she had me lay down as she went to one of the medical cabinets to grab a few elixirs, herbs, ointments, and such.

When she returned she told me to relax my body, to which I did, and she opened a little bottle of healing elixirs, I presume. "Artemis, what exactly are you checking?" I asked looking at her, she looked up from examining to elixirs and said, "Well, this is only for medical procedures but, I am preparing an elixir that can be used as an ointment that will help me locate the issue of this change with my ability of good health." "You truly are amazing Artemis." I told her as I praised one of her many abilities as I watched her prepare the remedy, she got two elixirs, one was a soft mint liquid and the other was a clear liquid but, was also thick like ointment, and brewed them until they were blended well then, she placed the remedy into a small container. She walked back to me and told me she needed to rub this ointment on my stomach, I told her okay and showed her my stomach; then, she began rubbing the ointment on my stomach area, _it felt weird because it was kind of cold but, at the same time it was warm_, I looked at Artemis and noticed that symbol for _good health _appear on her forehead as she was checking to see if anything was wrong then, she stopped at my stomach. I noticed that her eyes widened as if she was shocked, she stopped checking me and looked at me with a serious look.

"Aphrodite, have you been sexually active recently?" Artemis asked me with worry visible in her tone. "No I haven-" I started but stopped as I remember the moment I had with _Hiro_, I had shared that intimate moment with Hiro a few weeks before Hades had killed him. "Yes, I have been active why?" I asked terrified that I already knew the answer. "Aphrodite, you're pregnant... Five weeks to be exact." Artemis said to me out of shock. _I couldn't believe it... I was pregnant with Hiro's baby but, it's not fair that he or she won't have a father; no matter what I will protect my baby from Hades and his hell-child. _

**Persephone's P.O.V.**

Ever since the quarrel between Aphrodite and my husband, Aphrodite avoids Hades and only speaks with me. A few days ago, she told me that Artemis confirmed her of being pregnant and ever since then, she visits as much as possible not to spite my husband or anything but, because she feels the father's aura here. What my husband did was unforgivable but, I still love him even if he is an asshole... Aphrodite and I had found out that we were both five weeks, I was just a little more ahead in my pregnancy. As time passed, our bellies grew; now we are both thirteen weeks, I told her we'd go for our ultra sounds together which is exactly what we did.

We went to visit Artemis in the afternoon for our ultrasound, Aphrodite was first. She was a nervous wreck but, I went in with her as moral support because, I know this is difficult for her. During, the ultrasound we found out she was going to have a son and he seemed to be quite healthy; this moment was truly special for Aphrodite, I hadn't seen her this happy since Hiro. Once it was my turn to check on my baby, Aphrodite stayed to support me, since that bastard Hades is ending lives instead of being here with me. I found out that I would be having daughter and, like Aphrodite's son, she was healthy.

* * *

**Aphrodite's P.O.V.**

Before I knew it, Persephone and I were both nine months I was extremely nervous but, at the same time totally ready. Ever since, I found out that Hades would be having a daughter, I planned out what I could do to prevent them from ever meeting. I told Persephone my plans when we were seven months and she understood but, I know deep down she hopes that they fall in love... My due date was just around the corner so was Persephone's. We both already had their names picked out but, only we knew them. Persephone's daughter, Sakura Hime Haruno, was born on March 28th and four months later my little savior was born. I named him, Sasuke Hiro Uchiha. Once they were both born, The Council of Gods and Goddesses tested them and confirmed that Sakura was The Goddess of Temptation and Sasuke was The God of Sexual Desire, this worried me very much but, I pushed it aside because, no matter what I'll make sure Sasuke hates that hell-child. I looked across from me and saw the God I despise, _Hades, The God of Death. _"Looks like Miss Beauty got down and dirty with some mortal" Hades whispered to me once we were outside, I looked at him, he was carrying Sakura. "Hades, I'm not some sex addict; what I did with Hiro-kun was out of the love we had for eachother since we were thirteen." I stated as I looked at Sasuke with admiration and I walked away from my late lover's killer. As the years passed, I taught Sasuke to hate Sakura; at first, it was difficult but, as he got older he learned that he must hate her no matter what happens.

**Hades' P.O.V.**

After Sakura was born, I learned from my wife that 'Miss Beauty' would be teaching her son to hate my little angel. she needs to realize that Hiro wasn't meant for her, I mean come on! A Goddess and a **mortal? **But, if she wants to pull this card then, so be it... I'll train Sakura to hate that halfing brat not to play her game but, for calling my angel a fucking 'Hell-child.' Years went by, Sakura didn't want to hate him at first but, I got through to her making sure to never let her see _Hiro Uchiha's __son, whom like his father was handsome. Everything was going perfectly, until they reached the age of six. His reason why? Because, at age six all gods and goddesses must start attending "The Training Academy For Young Gods and Goddesses."_

* * *

**_This New Story Legitimately Took Eight Hours To Write .-.  
_**

**_I hope you all like it!  
And No. The Power Within. is NOT over  
I just got inspired by "G.U.Y." By: Lady Gaga (My Queen) x3_**

**_But GUYS!  
_**

**_R_**

**_R_**

**_I love all of your faces! _**

**_-KaylaMyshelle_**


End file.
